The Runeterran Wars
by beno11180
Summary: The war between Noxus and Demacia leading to an all-out war
1. Author Notes

**Pls, leave a review with helpful comments. Appreciate your feedback, as always! check out my YT : /channel/UC2s1eD4J my twitch : beno11180 You can also message me if you want to know something/chat/share your opinions/discuss possible story twists. Above all, enjoy this fanfic which (hopefully) will be updated not like my other stories. Cheers, beno11180**


	2. Chapter 1

The thud of rain hitting the uneven ground echoed all around the battle camp.

Two officers faced each other, two soldiers on both their sides. An imperial voice rose up from the camp.

'So, you know what you have to do, right?'

'Yes, while you and your men distract the curs, I will infiltrate their base and kill every official.' affirmed Garen.

'Very well. This battle is very crucial to our cause. I have no doubt you will carry this out, Garen.' Jarvan would have offered his friend a smile, but his position demanded otherwise.

'As you command, sir!' Garen gave a slight nod.

He began walking away, his soldiers accompanying him.

Jarvan turned around and went back to his office.

And the rain kept falling.

With the sun's dawn, Garen rose from his slumber.

Taking a dozen skilled veterans with him, he exited the camp.

'Make haste, fellows, we have a couple miles to cover before noon'.

Leading his soldiers into enemy territory, Garen thread carefully through the dense forest.

He needed to take them to the rendezvous point and make camp there, a quiet place, sheltered by large slabs from both sides.

Any enemy approaching will be easily identified and intercepted accordingly.

There, they will rest and prepare for the infiltration of the Noxian base, while the others take down the brunt of the minions to prove as distraction.

Garen, in front, spotted a group of enemy minions. Signalling for his team to be quiet, they hid behind the bushes and waited for the minions.

When Garen was sure that that was the last of the minions, he signalled for his team to close in at the flanks. Seeing his team was ready, Garen led the charge, forming a circle around the enemy minions and preventing their escape.

After they killed the minions, they continued along the path until they reached the clearing where they had to wait. Garen signalled a watchman and told the rest of his team to sleep. Garen sat back on the ground's smooth surface and let his eyes close.

* * *

><p>A fox lay asleep on an untidy bed. She stretched and moaned. Her moans, used to sultriness, comforted her and she smiled. Yesterday, she had made out with a couple of Ionians. She could still taste their tasty cum. Hmm, she thought. Then she frowned. It wasn't enough, I'm starting to fear I cannot be satisfied by any mortal man. She got up, her clothes draped lightly around her. Oh, how nice, they actually clothed me after my fainting at their weak cocks.<p>

I need my souls. Ahri pouted. Those weak cocks didn't come close to satisfying my hunger. Hmm...

Well, we'll think of a way, Ahri, she thought to herself as she rose up from the bed, yawning. Her long black hair fell down around her. She took off the clothes and went to shower. If I leave the smell of cum on me, they'll ask me what I did. Not that they don't knoww~

The warm water splashed down on her big breasts and as it fell on her nipples, she felt a tinge of pleasure. Ahri sighed. I guess I'll masturbate. But if I do that, I'll crave cock more and more...

Ah what the heck. Ahri started rubbing her breasts and moaning. Pinching them and twisting them in lots of different ways. The advantage of being a sex-addict was that you knew exactly what all your sweet spots are, she thought to herself. She rubbed her pussy lightly enjoying her self-massage. As she got more aroused, she began fingering herself, slow but increasing. She moaned softly to herself as she lay on the shower floor, water dripping all over her and making her feel even better. She fingered herself vigorously, her cheeks turning a bright crimson. Her breaths began to get deeper as she neared his orgasm. For the final part, she decided to fist her ass as well and screamed with the pleasure, two fingers still inside her wet pussy. She came, screaming with pleasure, her fingers still inside her pussy. She lay on the floor for a while, letting the water drip on her.

Then she got up, finished showering and put on quite a nice dress, making sure she could show lots of cleavage. She patted her jugs affectionately. Then she left her house.

* * *

><p>The soldier standing watch woke Garen up. 'Sir, it is nearly time'<p>

'Well done, Dimitri, we must not tally a while longer.' Standing up, he proceeded to help Dimitri wake up the other men.

'Soldiers, this is a very important mission. If we take this base, our enemy will be left with no choice other than to retreat. Men, we need courage, valor, and a sense of justice to pull this true. We need to win. To show them we are much better then they'll ever be! For DEMACIA!'

'For Demacia!' the soldiers echoed.

Gazing outwards, Garen saw the other group making their way over to the rendezvous point.

Jarvan stepped forward. 'Is everything ready, Garen?'

'Yes. Where are our minions?'

'Everything is set. Good luck. And-' Jarvan looked as if he was about to say something but stopped.

'And what?' Garen asked.

'Good luck!' Jarvan's eyes took on a steely look.

Garen nodded as he watched his friend walk away.

Turning around, he called to his soldiers and signalled the march.

Garen could hear the cries of battle in the distance as Demacia engaged Noxus.

Jarvan led the minions' charge as he screamed and shook his lance.

Rallying his soldiers, they pushed through the Noxian defense, killing the opposing minions with ease.

Then Noxus sent out its captains.

As Jarvan watched Singed and Darius march across the battlefield, he felt a chill.

They tore through the minions, leaving none in their wake.

Jarvan looked to the skies and willed Garen to finish his mission shortly.

* * *

><p>Garen, at one side of the forest, beckoned his team to join him.<p>

They had just taken a long detour against guards and were now at the back end of the Noxian base.

'All right, now. With me!'

Garen led them around the base, peering closely around every corner, popping into bushes and finally making their way to the base.

Their camps had been set up and Garen noticed a few minions around.

He waited.

After seeing that no officials had appeared, he decided to engage on the base. Signalling to his team, he stepped out of the bush, and as a minion spotted him, he yelled and charged forward, cleaving it in two.

His soldiers followed suit, taking down the minions flawlessly.

He motioned them into the barracks, taking up the rear and closing the door tightly behind him.

It was dark and they lit up some torches.

Than Garen heard a scream and peered curiously forward.

He decided to up the tempo and led his soldiers on relentlessly.

Stepping just out of the lit campfire, Garen saw that the dogs were raping some women!

His face flushed red, and not waiting for tactics, went straight up and plunged his sword into a soldier's heart.

He drew his sword out, bright red and spat on the floor.

'Go'

With a yell, his soldiers engaged the Noxians and sliced through them.

Freeing the captives, Garen sent two of his men to escort them safely outside.

He shook with anger at what the Noxians had been doing.

He looked onwards at what seemed to be the way onwards and figured he might as well carry on.

He turned around and saw the last of his men falling to the ground, an assasin holding his body.

He glanced at the floor which was draped with his lifeless soldiers.

'What do you want?' A clear feminine voice sounded across the hollow room.

'Your head!' Garen replied as he charged.

Seeing his target in front of him, he slashed, and watched his target vanish.

She appeared behind him, trying to stab him.

His armor prevented her and he swung his sword again.

She rolled away this time and they stood looking at each other, each trying to anticipate what the other will do.

Garen charged again, yelling and took three swift strikes. Failing two, he hit her on the third attempt and she tried to get away, but he held her from behind.

Making sure of his strike, he hacked at her head, at which point, she drew forwards and his sword missed by an inch. Her red hair flew back, exposing her neck. Garen's heart skipped a beat. He tried to touch her neck with his hand. At the same time, she bit his hand and Garen yelled with pain, letting go.

Abusing her advantage, the assasin drove a dagger through one of Garen's weak points. Garen flushed red and pushed her away. She lay on the floor and Garen approached. She tried to get up but Garen pinned her leg to the floor with his sword.

She screamed with pain as her leg turned bright red, and the blood rushed onto the floor.

'What's your name?'

'Ahh! Let go, you're hurting me!' she screamed.

'I'm Garen, nice to meet you,' Garen nodded.

'I'm Katarina. Now will you just kill me and continue with your miserable life?' She spat on the floor and closed her eyes.

Garen let go of her leg and swung his sword up high.

He closed his eyes, and immediately Katarina appeared in front of him, her bare sweet neck exposed, her back smelled of roses.

He braced himself and slashed downwards.

Katarina screamed in pain and he opened his eyes.

His strike had missed and only dulled the floor.

Katarina opened her eyes when she realized she was still alive and looked up at Garen enquiringly.

Garen gazed down at her and closed his eyes. He couldn't kill her.

'Garen, kill everyone' Jarvan's words echoed in Garen's mind as he let go of his sword and walked away, spent, mentally and emotionally.

Katarina screamed at his retreating husk. 'Kill me you damn coward! Kill me!'

Kill me.

* * *

><p>Jarvan had pushed his minions up and had battled against Darius with a few of his officials.<p>

He felt confident that with more time, they'd push through their defenses without problems.

He gave a brief glance towards the forest and saw a rustling in the leaves.

Garen soon appeared, not long after, and Jarvan rushed towards him, greeting him excitedly.

'How did it go? Did you do it?'

Garen said nothing for a while. Then. 'Yes'

That night the soldiers had a feast, all getting drunk with good wine and laughing happily.

Jarvan rushed through camp, wanting to talk to Garen, but he couldn't find him.

Garen was alone, away from the camp-site, looking upwards at the black, starry night.

He sighed and felt sick with himself. He had failed his city state, his order. His friend.

How could I have fallen for such a bitch? He shook with anger at himself.

She killed my soldiers... and yet. He sighed.

'Garen, there you are! I've been wanting to talk to you.'

'Jarvan' Garen did not look well and Jarvan knew something was wrong.

'Garen, what happened?'

'Jarvan, listen'

Jarvan listened to him attentively. Garen took a deep breath.

'Listen, I failed my mission. There was this assassin...Katarina, I-I couldn't kil her.' Garen's face went red.

Jarvan listened with his mouth wide open. He tried to feel angry with his soldier who had failed his orders, but couldn't.

He took a deep breath, closing his mouth.

'Don't say a word to anyone, Garen. Tomorrow, we leave first thing in the morning. Did the assassin show you any affection?'

'N-No,' stammered Garen.

Jarvan, nodding, walked slowly away.

A few feet away, he stopped and turned to face Garen.

'Come my friend, join me' He held out his hand. He had a smile on his face.

Garen smiled as well and took his hand. 'As you wish, my sire,' he said jokingly.


	3. Chapter 2

A leaf fell on to the ground. The birds whistled as they flew around in circles in the trees. A man stood sleeping underneath one of the trees. An acorn thrown carelessly by a squirrel landed on his head, with a resonating crack. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. The dawn was creeping up slowly in the sky. He got up and drew out his sword. Having recovered quite quickly from his tiredness, he flipped his sword around and twirled it in his hand. If he focused hard enough, he could feel the wind he was slicing. He opened his eyes. Advancing on the tree, he imagined it his enemy. Striking it multiple times from different angles, he saw he still had the perfect mastery of the blade. He grinned.

Suddenly, the birds quietly chirping before took flight.

The man looked up and felt a chill. His pursuers weren't far.

He rushed away, dashing over the broken tree.

* * *

><p>The distant cries of battle awoke Garen. He woke up shocked and sat catching his breath for a while. The cries of battle had faded. He shook his head. Getting up, he exited the tent and found Jarvan right in front of him.<p>

'You're up early,' said Jarvan.

'We need to get away from here,' said Garen hurriedly.

Jarvan looked at him for a while. Then, noting his sign of alarm was still planted on his face, he said. 'All right, help me wake up the soldiers.'

Garen and Jarvan went throughout the camp, waking up the soldiers in the tents.

Most of them were still sleepy and grumbled upon awakening, while some had to be shaken over and over again.

Garen's alarm was increasing, partly due to the fact that it was his fuck-up and if anyone died, it would be his fault. He yelled harder, and shook harder with every tent he visited until finally all the soldiers were awake.

Then Jarvan rounded them up and told them that they had to abandon the mission because they had been sighted by the enemy.

There was commotion between the soldiers, as they all knew that only Garen had returned from the mission. They stared at him icily, daring him to tell them what had happened. Garen made no sign of comprehension.

The soldiers went round the camp, packing up the tents, while Jarvan and Garen took a walk together.

Out of earshot of the soldiers, Garen said 'Do you hate me?'

'No' Jarvan said.

'But I failed Demacia' Garen averted his eyes.

'Look, Garen, you aren't just a soldier I can command, you are my friend.'

'What happens when I get back to our city.'

'We'd be better off not saying anything, Garen.'

'The soldiers are bound to talk'

'Yes, but they are soldiers and I am the king's son.'

Jarvan continued: 'So why did you wake up so early?'

'I-heard the cries of battle' Garen felt a chill as soon as he said that.

The wind rushing around them was cold.

'The're in trouble', Garen said.

Jarvan and Garen rushed towards the camp-site.

The tents were being loaded into the wagon. Jarvan yelled at them to get a move on, and leave the tents behind.

The soldiers moved towards him, meaning to question him.

Jarvan deliberately led them onwards, with Garen by his side.

Target acquired. Firing.

2 Acid missiles exploded into the wagon, setting it on fire, and shredding it to a husk.

Jarvan yelled and the Demacian army ran faster.

Sudeny a howl sounded and a werewolf ran out of the trees, making for the nearest soldier.

Garen blocked the wolf with his sword and another soldier stabbed him.

The wolf gave out a howl of pain and slowed down, growling at the team.

The Demacians kept on running without stopping.

Suddenly, a snake appeared in front of them.

Feeling its petrifying gaze, Garen slowed down, his sword stretched outwards for the kill.

A blade knocked him off balance and another Noxian appeared beside him.

With the soldiers running, Jarvan turned to give his friend a hand. He dropped a Demacian flag next to Garen and using his lance, he pulled himself to Garen. Yelling, he hit the ground with such force, the ground collapsed, trapping himself and Garen with the other Noxians. Garen swung his sword three times in quick succession, hitting Talon. He dropped his sword onto Talon for one final blow. Jarvan called upon his strength to shield the damage he was taking from the snake lady. Garen charged and drove his sword through the snake's heart. They grinned at each other and climbed out of the earthen tomb. Hearing the yells of the Noxians close beside them, they turned away and ran at full speed.

* * *

><p>The rowdy atmosphere inside the pub was only heightened by the shouting of the people inside it.<p>

Over a glass of wine, some people were crowded together, playing cards.

'I fold'

'All in'

A man raised an eyebrow.

'Call'

The cards were flipped over and Twisted Fate smiled as he showed two aces.

'Why do you always have to cheat?' sighed Graves

'Cheater's just a fancy word for winner'

'You know, a lot of rumours and discomfort have been popping up lately'.

'Yea, we know that' said Graves.

'I do not think Yasuo is the one responsible for the death of our ionian elder' said Leesin.

'Neither do I' admitted Twisted Fate

'What can we do?' asked Graves.

'Investigate' Leesin stood up. 'I need to consult with Irelia. She's a great friend and has helped me a lot.'

'About the rumours, do they mention city betrayal?' asked Twisted Fate.

'Yea, Plitover is looking to destroy Bilgewater, your hometown.'

'Huh? Really?' said Graves

Leesin nodded. 'I'll be on my way, fellows.' He bowed and left.

Twisted Fate turned to look at his friend. He was furrowing his brow.

'I'm sorry Graves'

'Well, I can't say I'll miss anything much'

Graves grabbed a cigarette, flicked a lighter and began puffing on the end.

* * *

><p>A shadow crossed the water.<p>

'So, you have come?'

'Brother'

'You call me brother and yet you're here to kill me?' Yasuo smirked.

'Your mistakes, you must amend them' said Yen Fay.

'I did not kill our elder'

'Then who did?'

'Exactly what I want to find out' Yasuo said.

'You aren't leaving this place alive' Yen Fay's voice became a hush.

'Hmmph, so be it brother' Yasuo took out his sword, feeling the air flow around it.

'I did not kill our elder!' He clashed swords with his brother.

Exerting pressure, Yen Fay was forced to back away. He grinned and stabbed at Yasuo who sidestepped easily.

Turning around, Yasuo dashed across to Yen Fay, missing him narrowly.

Suddenly, Yen Fay appeared behind him, hitting him square on the back. Yasuo stumbled and dropped back, outstretching his sword.

'Pathetic!' Yen Fay said and engaged Yasuo again. This time, he snatched Yasuo's sword away from him and proceeded to stab him.

Yasuo felt his brother raise his sword. Looking up at the dark black sky, he coughed up blood, watching his blood rise up in front of him.

* * *

><p>The people incline their heads towards the famous soldiers Lux came running out of the crowd and rushed up to Garen, hugging him.<p>

'Sister, how are you?' he asked.

'I've been worried sick about you'

'Don't worry, I'm here now' He stroked her hair.

'Stop, I'm not a baby girl anymore' She turned red.

Jarvan cleared his throat.

'I need to go now, Lux. I'll meet you at home, okay?'

Lux rushed off into the crow. Garen kept looking until she was gone.

'Let's go, Garen'

'Sure, Jarvan'

Making their way through the remaining streets, the buildings began to get progressively larger and more decorative.

They reached the Demacian castle and bade pass from the guards.

They were admitted and made their way to the lord's hall.

They knocked and the guards opened.

'Father' Jarvan knelt down and Garen knelt down beside him.

'Rise my son. And you too, Garen' Jarvan 3 commanded. They both stood up.

'You returned quite soon' He raised an eyebrow.

'It was one of our soldiers. He was a spy' Jarvan IV said, rising up and looking sad.

'WHAT?!' Jarvan 3 exclaimed 'Unbelievable!'

He paced across the room, momentarily forgetting Jarvan and Garen. Then he turned around.

'I want all of your soldiers questioned. I expect you to comply, Jarvan.'

Jarvan 4 looked up. 'Very well, Father'

'You may leave for now. Garen, stay here' As Jarvan left, Garen gave him a plead for help. The door closed.

'Your reputation has become quite large, Garen!' Jarvan 3 told him.

'Yes, the soldiers see me as inspiration'

'I can see why Jarvan would want to be your friend. You are valiant and brave'

'Thank you, my king' Garen knelt again.

'Garen, you will be promoted once more. I see a valiant leader in you. Now you are on par with Jarvan'

'Thank you, my king. This is very generous of you' He went down on his knees once more.

'Look at you' The king laughed heartily. 'Get up and stop kneeling. You are the price's friend after all'

Garen got up.

'You are dismissed'

Kneeling again, Garen headed out the door, hearing the king mutter some kind of curse on him.

There he found Jarvan waiting for him.

'Is everything ok?'

'Nothing could be better' Garen smiled. 'Thank you for not telling on me'

'What do you expect from a friend?'


	4. Chapter 3

With a yell, the barbarian slashed the enemy in front of him. 'Come and fight me yourself, pig!' He spat on the ground.

'Haha! Where is your beloved wife?' laughed Sejuani.

Shivering from the cold, the barbarian strode forward. Suddenly, a comet plummeted from the sky.

A tremor was felt as the snow flew off the center of the explosion.

'Aargh' the barbarian was thrown up high fell into the snow.

Seeing someone in front of him, the barbarian got up and flourished his blade.

He lifted up his sword and slashed at the invader, who batted him aside. The invader snickered.

He smashed his sword into Tryndamere, who gave a yell. Tryndamere felt the sword point embrace his blood. With desperate strength, he roared, feeling power course through his body. Struggling against the point of the sword, he tried to get up.

The invader let go of him, gave a devilish grin and flew away again.

Tryndamere felt his previous strength leave him and let the beckoning darkness engulf him as he fell back into the soft snow.

* * *

><p>'Leesin'<p>

'Irelia' Leesin bowed his head.

'What troubles you, friend?'

'Yasuo'

'Yasuo, I do not think he killed the elder' Irelia said.

'But then who did?' asked Leesin.

'I don't know' Irelia said.

'Very well' Leesin turned away.

'Hey?' Irelia walked over to Leesin.

'Yea?'

'You know I still love you, right?' She reached him and kissed him tenderly.

'Irelia' Leesin sighed.

'What happened to you?' Irelia asked, confused when he pulled away.

'Look, Irelia. I can't see.'

Irelia turned red. 'What do you mean? I can guide you.'

'No, it's just... if I have a family, am I gonna see what they look like?'

'Oh, Leesin' Irelia grabbed his head.

'I can't...even see the results of my own work' Leesin sighed.

'You were so brave, standing in that fire.' Irelia carressed his face gently.

'And what did I achieve? Piltover is at war with Bilgewater.'

'What? Why?'

'They say they are potential criminals that can threaten the safety and peace.'

'Really? Why don't they see the criminal they call Jinx who's hiding underneath their very noses?' scoffed Irelia.

'The world is a mess. Irelia, will you help me?'

'With what, Lee?'

'I'm determined to save Yasuo from his brother.'

'What? You'll be considered a traitor by Ionia!' Irelia gasped.

'I do not care! It's time we rose an did something. As champions, it is our duty to protect our homeland. And we need to protect Yasuo and find the truth.'

Irelia nodded slowly. 'Very well, I will help you'

'Thank you' Leesin bowed his head. 'Come'

And they headed out the door.

* * *

><p>'Garen'<p>

Garen took a glass of wine from the maid's tray.

'Yes, mum?' He asked.

'Tell me, how did you fail your mission?' Lillia asked.

'There was a traitor, they knew we were planning to invade them' Garen tapped the edges of the glass nervously, gulping down his guilt.

'Well, at least you did your best' His mum said.

'Yea' He replied.

The door flew open and Lux entered.

'Garen!' She rushed excitedly to Garen and sat beside him.

'Sister' He fondled her head affectionately. 'Anything exciting happen while I was away?'

Lillia smiled. 'Lux passed sorceress exams'

'That's amazing, Lux! I always knew you could do it'

'Thanks, brother'

Silence fell throughout the household.

'Mum, I'm going to see Jarvan' Garen said.

'Very well, take care, my son' She kissed him on the cheeks.

As he was leaving, he kept his finger outstretched and curled up a little.

Outside, Garen waited patiently. Then the door flew open and Lux appeared.

'What did you want, brother?' She asked, concern plain on her face.

'You love me, don't you?'

'Of course I do, why?'

'Because, I need to tell you something important' Garen sighed.

'What is it?' Lux held his face, urging him to talk.

'Well...I was the reason Noxus won'

'What?! What do you mean?'

'I couldn't kill them all' Garen thumped the snow beneath his feet.

'Why? Were they strong?' Lux asked.

'No'

'Then why~' Lux stopped for a while, thinking, then became all excited.

'Was it a woman?' She said giggling.

Catching Garen's cold look, she continued helplessly laughing.

'Look at the might of Demacia' she taunted 'who was bested by his sexual desire' Lux continued laughing.

Garen told her to stop.

'So, did you have sex with her?' Lux asked, genuinely interested.

'No, I did not!'

'Huh? You took nothing as reward for letting her live?'

Garen frowned. 'I'm not a rapist'

'But, at least, you've finally become interested in a woman, and one of your enemies, nonetheless' Lux said.

'Lux, you've had your fun. Don't tell anyone, please' Garen had a sad look on his face.

'What? You think I would rat you out?' Unbelievable!' Lux smacked Garen's face, lightly. 'I'm your sister! What sister would rat out her own brother?!'

'Hmmph, thank you, Lux' Garen got up and kneeled. As he was leaving, he heard Lux's volacious laughter.

* * *

><p>Tryndamere lay in the cell, slowly garnering his strength. He was bursting with anger, as he lay, pondering where his queen was. He gave a cry of frustration.<p>

He heard footsteps echo through the cell, and he got up, ready to talk to whoever had come to annoy him.

He saw a burly man rush through the prison. He frowned. The guy was wearing Frejlordian clothes and didn't seem like a guard.

The guy stopped in front of each cell. Finally, he reached Tryndamere's.

'You know where I can find the queen?' he asked.

'Who are you?' asked Tryndamere suspiciously.

'People know me as Braum. Where can I find the queen?'

'Well, Braum, people know me as the King'

Braum's eyes widened with surprise and he spent no time hesitating as he burst open the cell door with his hands.

'Hahaha, well this is awkward' Braum said.

'Thanks' Tryndamere nodded. 'Do you know where Ashe is?'

'No, I'm searching for her' Braum said.

'Let's free all the captives here' said Tryndamere.

'Very well, my Lord' Braum began busting open the cells.

Tryndamere grimaced and took a look around the prison.

* * *

><p>'Where are the assholes?' said a voice<p>

'Well, they are probably hiding somewhere' another voice replied.

'And where would they be hiding?' said another voice.

'Me and Heimerdinger will take this ground and search for them' said Jayce.

'Hmmph! Very well. Try not to let them escape' Vi smirked.

Jayce grimaced and set off with Heimer.

'So, cupcake, looks like it is just you and me' Vi said to Caitlyn.

'Yeah, let us make a thorough search for the lawbreakers' replied the sheriff of Piltover.

Jayce, walking with Heimer saw something whiz at him and ducked, just in time.

He saw a hooded character who ducked his head and started running away.

He chuckled and gave chase at the retreating shadow.

He didn't worry about Heimer for a bit, easily tailing the assailant.

A row of debris fell on him, he grunted and lost his footing, slipping and making himself a sitting duck.

The bligewater citizen easily took easy shots at him.

He raised himself up and with a yell, he flew up high and slammed the attacker to the ground.

As he wrestled with the attacker, he noticed a fragrant smell of rose.

He grimaced and slammed her hand, causing her to fall on the floor.

He removed her hood and grinned as her curly locks spilled.

'What's your name, sugar?' He grinned and kissed her on the lips abruptly.

She squirmed in his arms, and he grinned and lifted us his hands, ready for the final blow.


	5. Chapter 4

He could not see, could not talk and could not move.

The pain was unbearable. He yelled as he felt his blood flow out. The soothing voice of a woman conveyed a sense of security to him.

She told him to drink from a cup which he presumed was near him.

His first sip proved the drink bitter and he spat it out.

'Drink this or you'll die'

A bottle was pushed against his mouth and he was forced to drink it all.

The seconds seemed like minutes and even when he stopped,the woman stayed with him, making sure he didn't throw up.

Then she left.

* * *

><p>'Garen'<p>

'Yea, Jarvan?'

'Give me a hand with these weapons'

'For sure' Garen picked up a barrel of weapons and carried it off to the storage room.

'There we go' He said, dropping it onto the ground.

'Haha! We're far from done' Jarvan patted him.

Together, they made around 15 trips when the last barrel was stacked in the room.

'Good work'

'Heh, thanks'

'By the way, we have another war with Noxus coming up soon. It seems they want to push their advantage'

'Very well' Garen hardened his resolve. 'I will not fail this time'

'Hmm...'

Jarvan grabbed the metal door of the room, looking out to see if anyone was listening, then closed it behind him.

'Look, I may not have been truly truthful with you, I...am somewhat affatuated by the half-dragon Shyvana'

'The one your father locked up in a cell?'

'Yea' said Jarvan 'Anyway, what I am saying is, if you like Katarina, do not give up that love, Garen!'

'But, I'm going against Demacia!' Garen protested.

'What do you care about Demacia? It is your life, not theirs. Give up this bullshit, I thought you of all people would understand.' Jarvan stamped the ground furiously.

'Well...it seems your father's actions have changed you' Garen reflected.

'Yes' Jarvan stared onwards. 'I remember the day I used to proudly charge into battle yelling Demacia! Our pride and nation! Hmmph!'

Garen shifted uncomfortably. Jarvan continued 'Now I do it only for the morale of the soldiers. Garen, promise me you are my friend'

'How?' Garen took on a more serious approach, knowing this was not something to kid about.

'Meet me tonight, Garen' Jarvan said. He exited the room, leaving the door open behind him. Garen stood thinking for a while, then stood up and frowned as he pondered Jarvan's words.

* * *

><p>'So where do you suppose we are?' Braum asked, as he traversed the huge tower they seemed to be in.<p>

'What? Don't you know where we are? You came here yourself' Trydamere said in annoyance. He was getting impatient and scared that Sejuani had done something to his wife.

'Well, I came here because a poro owed me, so he told me where you were last seen.'

'Hmmph' Tryndamere kept on walking in silence. 'You know, those people we saved might have stayed to help us' He shouted in annoyance.

'My king!' Braum said, shocked. 'They would only be in danger here, you know that. It is better for them to stay in the town'

Tryndamere frowned but said nothing.

'Hey, I've found something' Braum ran over to the other side of the current tower's floor.

He immediately let go of the object an gave a loud yell.

'What is it?' Tryndamere rushed next to Braum and knelt to pick up the round object, but Braum stopped him.

'It seems cursed' Braum's voice was down to normal, which made Tryndamere doubt whether or not he had yelled before. 'Do you have any magcians back in the town?'

Tryndamere grimaced.'I don't like dealing with magic' He told Braum.

'Neither do I. But maybe it is a clue to where Sejuani took Ashe' Braum replied.

'Hmm, there's always that possibility. Ok, we're done here, let's go back to town and sort this matter out.'

Braum meanwhile was searching for something.

'Hey', Tryndamere said loudly, 'We're done here, Braum.'

Braum looked annoyed. 'Why don't you stop talking and help me find a cloth for this thing?' Braum gestured at the magicked item.

Tryndamere moved and started searching for something to put the thing in.

* * *

><p>The fires were burning brightly in the house. Garen walked down the stairs and was about to leave when Lux hailed him. 'Where are you going this late at night?'<p>

'I'm going to see Jarvan', Garen replied.

'Ok' Lux replied. 'Stay safe.'

Garen exited the house and went to the castle.

He asked around for Jarvan and finally a guard told him he was near the cells.

He went down to the cells and he was blocked by the two guards on duty.

'Let me in, idiots, I'm Jarvan's friend' Garen said, annoyed.

'I'd watch my mouth if I were you, kid. We all know we lost the battle because of you.'

Garen brushed past them.

'And we all know the king doesn't like traitors.'

Garen turned around.

'What are you hinting at?' he asked.

'Well, we are all being questioned. I'm sure some of us know the truth and when something spills more than one time, something is usually up.'

'You wouldn't' Garen said.

'You're right, as much as I want to, I wouldn't. But there are others who will.'

Garen left, feeling a chill run down his spine.

'Jarvan!' Garen found him outside Shyvana's cell, The Half-Dragon.

She was currently in her human form, as she had been since her capture, due to the cells sapping all kinds of power.

'Ahaha, you have showed up.' Jarvan looked him over. 'I have something to tell you'

Jarvan grabbed a short blade from his pocket and laid it on the floor. 'Garen, we have been akin to brothers since childhood. We have played together, laughed together, ran together and become warriors together. I hope now, we can truly become brothers. Life always threw us together and I'm sure it was no mere coincidence.' He produced a cup and placed it on the ground, picking up the blade. He cut his hand over the cup and blood flew freely for a while.

Jarvan than handed the blade to Garen who looked intently at Jarvan's face, expecting a reaction. He found none.

He slashed his hand with the blade and held it over the cup. He saw the blood swirl as the two different bloods mixed together.

Jarvan said 'Now, we drink of our blood.' He grabbed Garen's hand and squeezed it.

Garen looked at the blood then drew the bowl level to his mouth. The blood touched his lips and he grimaced. He drank half of the liquid and coughed heavily. He passed the bowl to Jarvan who downed the rest of the blood. Jarvan threw the cup onto the floor.

'Brother!' Jarvan stretched out his hand.

'Brother.' Garen shook his hand fiercely.

* * *

><p>Jayce was knocked to the ground as a bullet hit him in the shoulders.<p>

He got up panting and found a gun attached to his head.

'Look what the sea washed in today, a Landlubber! Harhahaha!'

Jayce stayed still and Gangplank didn't relax his finger on the trigger.

'Now, tell me matey', Gangplank kicked Jayce hard and sent him rolling for a while. 'What were you doing to my Miss fortune, huh?' Gangplank's voice turned to a whisper. 'I hope I didn't see you kiss her did I?'

'No! I didn't' Jayce cowered beneath the pirate's gaze.

'Yes, he did!' Miss Fortune spat out.

'Your luck's run out, boy' Gangplank pulled the trigger.

Gangplank was swept off his feet and the pistol fired randomly.

Jayce took this chance to escape but was met with a shotgun to his head.

Jayce was tied up with rope.

'Now', Twisted Fate said, 'Stop fighting.'

Heimer was seen walking towards Graves and TF.

'Good job, Heimer', Graves said. 'Couldn't have done this without you.'

'Heimer?' Why the fuck did you help these crazy bastards?' Jayce strained against the ropes which held him.

'So, you're Jayce? The Defender of Tomorrow? All you're doing is attacking people you are supposed to protect!' Twisted Fate shouted.

Jayce kept shut.

'Gangplank, I understand you were defending your hometown and you are pardoned. But now, we can stop fighting. Your town's gonna be saved.'

Gangplank nodded. 'The poor landlubber is lucky you came along, aye I was gonna send him right down to Davy Jones' Locker!'

'It was all thanks to Heimer. He teleported us here so fast we arrived in the nick of time.' Twisted Fate said.

'Well, Vi and Caitlyn are still loose.' Said Jayce.

'We'll be after them in a moment. Can we trust you here?' asked Twisted Fate.

'I'll keep a good eye on him.' Gangplank brandished his pistol with a laugh. Twisted Fate did not look convinced.

'Try not to kill each other', said Graves. 'Let's go, Twisted Fate. Heimer stay here, just in case.'

Graves and TF walked and Heimer was left with GP, Jayce and MF.


End file.
